Trust the Night
by MK-chan
Summary: THIS IS COMPLETE STORY!!!!! Ami wishes for love like Serenity's and Endymion's. She is sent to DBZ world where she incounters a certain 1/2 saiyajin and incounters love.
1. Trust the Night (tease) part 1

Here you go, another of my fics enjoy!!!

Trust the night.

Serenity and Endymion stood on the balcony watching the beautiful fireworks. They were holding each other closely, afraid to let go of one another. Endymion let go of Serenity and got down on his knee. He held Serenity's hand. 

"My Princess, will you marry me?" he asked. Serenity nodded and shouted 'yes' to her love. He placed a ring on her finger and kissed her hand. She threw her arms around her love and they fell to the ground. She was lying on top of him kissing his face as if there was no tomorrow. I left then to go to my ivory and white room. It was a nice room, but I would rather spend a night on my home planet where the sunny shone brightly every morning and my father came and we had breakfast.

That was a long time ago. I had been forced to leave to live in the 'Moon Kingdom' with it's fireworks and beauty. It wasn't the place I wanted to stay. I really liked all the other princesses, but I wanted something more. I wanted to have a love like Princess Serenity, to have men hanging on my arms as Minako. I wanted to have a loving relationship like the princesses of Neptune and Uranus. Even Rei and Makoto had loves in their lives. 

It was only the princess of Pluto and I that felt uncomfortable here, but Setsuna had left a year ago to become a keeper of the Chronos. I was surrounded by people, yet I was in solitude. I never enjoyed the parties involving all the princes and princesses of the galaxy. They were full of people I didn't trust or really like. I walked out on to the private balcony of my room. A star shot across the sky.

"Shooting star in the sky, let my wish come true. Let me go to my love, who is pure and true." I whispered. I felt a breeze blowing on my skin, like at home. "Wait, there isn't any wind on the moon! No!" I shouted and the next thing I knew I was falling down to the ground.

Teaser! I am cruel. A very cruel, cruel person. I thought this up when I was trying to think what to do with 'Ruined Destiny' I once said I wouldn't juggle more than three, but I liked this sooo much that I came out with it anyway. 

Be expecting in the next two weeks to find:

Ruined Destiny 2

Saving the Future 4

Healing the Broken Heart 10

And maybe more of this teaser.

You reviews determine how much and how soon I write. See when you get a compliment doesn't it inspire you to do something faster or better? That is how I am. I hope you liked it!

MK-chan


	2. Trust the Night part 2

__

Here is more of 'Trust the Night'

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" shouted a voice. Trunks looked up from his sparring. 

"What is that?" asked Goku. 

"I don't know." Said Trunks. "I am going to see." He flew up towards the fastly falling object. He flew below it and caught it and slowly floated down to the ground. It had was a girl in a long blue dress. Short blue hair covered her eyes. Her eyes were squinted shut. Goku flew up beside Trunks.

"Who is she?" he asked. 

"I don't know." Said Trunks. "He slowly floated back down. The girl opened her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Trunks dropped her and covered his ears, as did Goku. She ran away from them as fast as she could. Trunks raced after her. He stood firmly in front of her. She ran into him. 

It was like running into rock. When she began to fall to the ground. A person behind caught her. She gasped and turned. "Who…are you?"

"I am SonGoku." Said the man with crazy black hair. 

"Where am I?" asked Ami.

"You are on Earth." Said SonGoku. 

"EARTH???" said Ami. She began to think out loud. "How could I get here? I was on the moon in the 'Moon Kingdom' and now…"

"Um, er how could you be on the moon?" asked Trunks. 

"What?" she snapped her head up. Everyone knew of the 'Moon Kingdom' and the moon. 

"It was destroyed quite a bit back." said Goku scratching his head. 

"WHAT! That can't be I was just there!" said Ami. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, I am in the future! The Moon Kingdom was destroyed and I am in the future." She began to cry. She looked up at the two guys. "Is planet Mercury still there?"

"HUH???" said both the guys. 

"Planet Mercury of this Solar System." Said Ami. 

"I have never heard of it." Said Goku. "It isn't in this solar system."

"What about Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, Mars, Uranus?" 

"Nope, never heard of them." Said Goku. Ami fell down on the ground. 

"Is there any planets left in this system?" asked Ami.

"We have lots of planets, but none of those." Said Goku.

"I don't understand this." Ami rubbed her forehead. "Sub-dimensional space!" she snapped her fingers. "But what am I supposed to do now? I have no place to stay in this place!"

"You can stay with us!" said Goku.

"Really?" asked Ami.

"Well, I gotta ask Chi-Chi first." Said Goku. Trunks smirked at this. He knew the truth.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." Said Ami. Goku was surprised by the extreme politeness.

"Er, um, er Doo Itashimashite." He said. Trunks looked surprised at Goku. "Here follow me. We ain't that far from my house." Trunks sweatdropped at Goku's 'ain't' then started to follow them to the Son House.

"Here it is, home sweet home." Said Goku. "CHI-CHI!!!!"

'It is sort of small.' Thought Ami. 'But then again it is a place to stay and it is really nice of Goku to offer.' "It is nice." A woman came out holding a frying pan. Ami was surprised at this. 'How strange this is.'

"GOKU!!!!!" shouted the woman. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON THAT I SHOULD CLOBBER YOU!!!" She smacked the back of her frying pan against her hand. "YOU LET GOHAN GO OFF WITHOUT FINISHING HIS HOMEWORK!!!"

"Er, um, because we have a guest?" said Goku backing away nervously. Chi-Chi looked at the girl and flushed red.

"Oh, oops, I, um, Gomen nasai. Watashi SonChi-Chi." Said Chi-Chi she tried to hide her frying pan behind her back.

"Watakushi Ami." Said Ami she bowed to Chi-Chi as was formal. Chi-Chi gasped at this. 

"Chi-Chi, she will be staying with us for a while." Said Goku. "If it is alright with you."

"OF COURSE IT IS ALRIGHT WITH ME!" she snapped and then turned back to Ami. "Come, Ami-chan, you can have the spare bed room." She pulled Ami inside. Goku signed in relief at escaping Chi-Chi's wrath. Then Chi-Chi stuck her head out the door. "GOKU YOU ARE STILL IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, GO FIND YOUR OWN SUPPER TONIGHT!" she slammed the door. Goku looked like he was about to cry then he looked at Trunks. 

"Trunks, my best friend, pal…" said Goku.

"Alright Goku." Said Trunks. "Come on." 

This is all for now. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Trust the Night part 3

Going green!!!! (deal with it! n.n)

Ami looked out the window. There were no fireworks, no Earth looming in the distance, no noises from parties going on below. It was peaceful and serene with wind blowing softly on her face. She sighed and looked back in the room. It was about the size of her shoe closet, but she liked it better than the large rooms of the Moon Kingdom. The only part she missed was the Outer Princesses and Serenity-hime.

"Is there anything else you need, Ami-chan?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Iie, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami-chan.

"Alright, well good night then." She turned and left the room, leaving the princess alone. Chi-Chi walked down the hall and back to her room. Goku was already in bed. He snored softly. She smiled at the scene. It gave her warm feelings inside. She bent down and kissed his lips softly. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at her. 

"Itooshi." He whispered softly and pulled her down to the bed, where he met her lips with a passionate kiss. He slowly undid her hair.

~Next Day~

"Ohayoo." Said Chi-Chi with a large smile on her face. "Is Ami-chan been down yet?"

"I don't know." Said Gohan. He yawned loudly. "I just got up."

"I will have breakfast reading soon. Could you go get Ami up?"

"Hai, kaasan." Said Gohan. He went upstairs. "She isn't there."

"What? Where could she be?" said Chi-Chi a little worried. She went upstairs to her bedroom and opened the door. Goku was still asleep. She went over and shook him awake. He jumped up, exposing his wonderful, muscular body. She blushed slightly. He looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Ami-chan is missing!" she said. 

"Oh is that all?" asked Goku. "I heard her leave earlier."

"NANI????" she screamed in anger. She threw a punch at him. 

~Meanwhile~

Ami could smell the water from SonGoku's house. It was an ability of hers." She began to here the sound of a waterfall. Finally she cleared the blushes and saw the most beautiful site. It was a small lagoon and waterfall. It reminded her of the stories she had heard about on Earth. She started to walk forward when she heard laughing. She hid behind a tree. It was the man she had seen yesterday. She recognized his voice. She realized and looked for him. She finally saw a bit of lavender. It was his hair her eyes looked at him. His tanned body glistened with water that when she realized.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" she gasped and blushed. It was he undressed, nothing covered his body. She hid behind the tree gasping for breath. She had never seen a naked man before. It was inappropriate for a princess of the Silver Millenium to see a person of the opposite gender in a state of undress. 

Trunks had heard the noise with his Saiyajin hearing. He smiled and looked towards where the sound came from. It was that girl from yesterday. He quickly donned his boxers and pants. He didn't bring anything else with him. He flew up in the air and looked down. It was she. She was beet red, he could see that. He smiled, not wanting to embarrass her he flew out of sight into the ridges of the waterfall. 

Ami peeked around the tree again. Hoping he was dressed so she could talk with him and ask him about this place. She was disappointed to see no one there. She walked down to the shore of the lagoon. Believing herself to be alone, she took off her long dress and stood up in her shift. (think of something like a slip) She took off her shoes next. She put her shoes and gown on a rock and then looked around. Her hair waved softly in the breeze. She then walked to the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water. It was cool and made her think of Mercury. She kept walking until she was neck deep. Then disappeared. Trunks waited for her to resurface, two minutes later he got worried.

He cursed and pulled off his pants. He jumped into the pool. It was a deep lagoon (sue me lagoon pool same thing almost) He swam down deeper and deeper looking for her. He didn't like this one bit. He turned his head everywhere and looked more. 'Where is she?' he thought desperately. He finally saw her. She was just floating there. It didn't make sense, she should've floated up by now. He swam over towards her and grabbed her arms. She jerked in surprise and swallowed a mouth full of water. She let out too much air. 'Dammit' he cursed and turned SSJ2, he had to get her to the surface and fast. He went faster than he had ever gone until he broke the surface and swam to shore. The girl wasn't breathing.

"No, you aren't going to die now." Said Trunks. He laid his hand over her chest and allowed a little ki to enter her body. She coughed up water and then looked up at him. 

"What happened?" she asked. "I was just mediating and then next thing I know I am here."

"I thought you had drowned or something." Said Trunks. He then realized that she practically naked beneath him. Her breasts were clearly seen through the once modest shift. It now could tempt Piccolo possibly. He jerked back and turned away.

"What is wrong?" asked Ami. 

"Um er um, your um er not exactly decent." Stuttered Trunks. Ami was confused and the realized it. She gasped in embarrassment. 

"Oh oh my! But neither are you!" she said and then grabbed her dress that was on the rock. She went beside the trees and took off her shift then put on her gown. She walked back out.

"I am decent now, I think." Said Ami. Her cheeks still reflected her embarrassment. She walked back out and Trunks was standing there in a pair of pants. He somehow got his blushing under control. "I am sorry for not being dressed properly for such an invent." She said gravely. Trunks burst out in laughs. Ami watched him laughing and about cried. She turned around and ran off. 

Trunks stopped laughing. He had thought she was just joking. He sped off in front of her retreating form. He caught her as she ran into him. She tried to get around him or away from him, but his grip didn't permit her to leave.

"Please, let me go." She whispered in between her tears. She gasped when his fingers lifted her chin to his. 

"I am sorry for insulting you." Trunks said looking into her dark blue eyes. They reminded him of the lagoon. They were red from crying. She looked so beautiful. He was suddenly aware of how close they were. Her lips trembled softly. He longed to kiss them…. Trunks jerked suddenly. '_What am I thinking?'_ He thought. '_I barely know her and I can't stop thinking about her!'_

When he jerked Ami went out of the trance she was in. She began to struggle to get away again. Trunks let her go. She stumbled before running away. He didn't know how long he stood there. He could still smell her, so he didn't think it was that long. He looked up at the sky. It was getting darker out, it was going to rain. He flew off towards CC.

~Meanwhile~

"GOKU, WHERE IS AMI-CHAN!!!" shouted Chi-Chi frantically. "IT IS GOING TO RAIN SOON AND SHE IS OUT THERE!!!"

"She probably went to CC or something." Said Goku. 

"Does she even know where that is?" shrieked Chi-Chi.

"I think so." Said Goku. "Or maybe she went home." Chi-Chi stopped not knowing what to do. She sighed. 

"I am going to go make sure the windows are secure. I don't want to mop the floors later." Said Chi-Chi. Goku watched her go and then when and called Buruma.

"Moshi, moshi! BURUMA SPEAKING!" said the cheery voice on the other end.

"Hi Buruma it is me!" said Goku. "Is Ami-chan there?"

"Let me look." Said Buruma. There was a long pause. Goku started to get impatient. "Nope, Goku. Why is she not there?"

"Hai," said Goku. He started to worry. "See you later, Buruma!"

"Bye, Goku!" said Buruma before hanging up. Goku heard thunder roll in the distant.

"Kami-sama, please let her be safe." Said Goku and he set out to find her. 

*teaser*

"What are we going to do?" cried Chi-Chi desperately. She looked at the still girl on the mattress. Trunks looked grim as did Goku. Chi-Chi got down on her knees. "Oh Kami-sama, we haven't ever asked your for anything before. Please, send us a miracle, to save this precious life." Tears slid down her cheeks as she said this. 

'KNOCK! KNOCK!' echoed through the house. Chi-Chi ran down stairs, wondering who could possibly be at the door during such a terrible storm. She opened the door and looked out. Before her stood a female. 

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am your miracle." 


	4. Trust the Night part 4

MORE OF TRUST THE NIGHT

MORE OF TRUST THE NIGHT!!!!

DEDICATED TO MY IMOUTOS, ONEESANS, MUSUMES, and MUSUKOS…. You are very special to me. J

SPECIAL THANKS MY ONEESAN, USA-CHAN, she told me about this song from Evangelion called "COME SWEET DEATH" It is such a pretty song. *grins*

Trust the Night

Goku had raised his ki and soon all of the Z senshi was there. "Ami-chan is missing we have to find her!"

"You want me to go out in this weather to find a weak onna!" shouted Vegeta. 

"Hai," said Goku. "We are going to split up. Alert everyone when you find her by raising your ki." Everyone nodded and left.

"WHAT A FOOL I WAS!" said Trunks to himself sternly. "I should have gone after her." He clenched his fist. He knew her ki, so that helped him. It was really faint, but he felt it. He sped up towards where the small ki was. He landed down. He looked around and finally found her. She was pale. He picked her up and felt her very cold skin. 

"She shouldn't have been hurt by this." Said Trunks. He noticed something-dark dripping on the ground. He slid his hand up and saw it covered with blood. "OH KAMI-SAMA!" He had to get her to safety soon! He took off and went SSJ2 so he could go faster. This allowed him to go faster. He reached the Son's house. It was closer than anyone else's and knocked on the door. Chi-Chi answered it and looked down at Ami. She rushed him upstairs to Ami's room. 

"Put her here and go get your okaasan!" shouted Chi-Chi. Trunks took off to get his mother. Chi-Chi started to take off Ami's dress. She gasped at the blood soaking the back of it. She grabbed Ami's hand trying to find a pulse. There wasn't one there. "NOOOOOOO!!!" She laid on the floor crying. "NNNNOOOOOO!!!" 

"What's wrong?" asked Goku. He ran in. Chi-Chi was crying on the floor. He looked at Ami on the bed. The sheets around her were covered with blood. Shock came over his features as he held Chi-Chi. 

"She is dead!" cried Chi-Chi. "AMI-CHAN IS DEAD!!!!" Krillin and Gohan came in. When Krillin saw the blood on the sheets and Goku holding Chi-Chi, he ushered him out.

"Okay I am here!" said Buruma. 

"WHAT'S THE POINT, AMI-CHAN IS DEAD!!!" cried Chi-Chi even harder.

She looked at Goku and Chi-Chi then at the bed. "Goku-kun you better take Chi-Chi-chan out of here." Goku took Chi-Chi out and Buruma shut the door. The girl was pale on the bed. Blood soaked the once white sheets. Buruma opened her medical capsule and threw it on the floor. A large, black bag took the place of the once small capsule. "Well first thing is first, I better find out were the cut is." She finished taking off Ami's dress. She turned the girl over and looked at her back. A long, deep jagged cut was there. Buruma opened the bag and got out the equipment she needed. 

~~~~~About an hour later~~~~~~~~

"You can come in." said Buruma. Chi-Chi and Goku came in. Trunks followed them. Ami was in a pale nightgown and still. Blankets covered her body. 

"I am sorry to say this, but she is dead." Said Buruma. "I couldn't do anything for her.

"NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Chi-Chi she was just supported by Goku.

"What are we going to do?" cried Chi-Chi desperately. She looked at the still girl on the mattress. Trunks looked grim as did Goku. Chi-Chi got down on her knees. "Oh Kami-sama, we haven't ever asked your for anything before. Please, send us a miracle, to save this precious life." Tears slid down her cheeks as she said this. 

'KNOCK! KNOCK!' echoed through the house. Chi-Chi ran down stairs, wondering who could possibly be at the door during such a terrible storm. She opened the door and looked out. Before her stood a female. 

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I am your miracle." The person swept by Chi-Chi and went upstairs. Ami laid on a bed. "Ami-hime, the figured said.

"How do you know her?" asked Buruma. 

"Step away from the bed." Said the female. She took of the cape and looked at them. She wore a black dress and had sholder-length black hair. Her deep purple eyes looked down at Ami. She placed her hands on Ami and closed her eyes. A strange purple glow came from her hands and covered Ami's body. She opened her eyes and they were unfocused. 

"What is she doing?" asked Trunks. Suddenly, the girl stopped and fainted by the bed. Trunks caught her before she hit the floor. The girl was really thin and fragile. '_Who are you?_' 

"I am here to take Hota-hime home." Said another woman. She also wore a long black dress. 

"Who are you?" asked Trunks. 

"Watashi Setsuna." Said the female. "Please give me me, Hota-chan." Trunks handed her the small girl. 

"Doomo arigatoo, for saving Ami-chan." Said Trunks. Setsuna nodded and disappeared with the young girl. 

"SHE IS BREATHING!" shouted Chi-Chi. She fainted in Goku's arms.

"I guess this has taken it's toll on Chi-Chi." Said Goku smiling. 


	5. Trust the Night part 5

New chapter

New chapter

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried Chi-Chi. She hugged and kissed Ami. 

"Hai, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. 

"What happened to you?" asked Trunks. 

"Well I was running and then I guess I didn't see the cliff until I started falling. I remember feeling the pain in my back and then nothing.

"Oh Kami-sama." Gasped Chi-Chi. 

'_I am never going to let you be alone again, Ami-chan.'_ Thought Trunks. He didn't understand this fierce protectiveness he had towards her. 

Chi-Chi refused to let Ami get out of bed for the next day or the day after that. Ami kept insisting she was fine, but Chi-Chi wouldn't listen to her. It was a week before Chi-Chi would allow Ami to go outside of the house. For the first time in her life, Ami was frustrated beyond belief even angry. 

"Chi-Chi-san, I am fine now! I am tired of staying in this place!" said Ami. 

"NO, I DON'T THINK SO! GO BACK UPSTAIRS AND TAKE A NAP!" Chi-Chi shouted out. Ami clenched her fist and then went back upstairs. Chi-Chi watched her go and then turned back to washing the dishes. 

"I can't take this anymore!" said Ami. She softly closed the door. She giggled and walked to the window and pushed it open. The air smelled so fresh when it hit her face. She looked down, it was a far jump. Not even ten feet! She took off her shoes and threw them down she then jumped out of the window. She landed and picked up her shoes. 

Ami looked both ways before running off. She liked to run, but not nearly has much as she liked to swim. The woods were cool and the moss on the floor of it was cool to the touch of her feet. She stopped and sat down underneath a tree. Her breathing was hard from running, but she didn't care. Being out of the house was thrilling to her. 

"I hope that little run didn't tire you out so quickly, onna." Said a male voice. Ami stiffened and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Try up here." She looked up and saw a short man with spikey black hair.

"Who Who are you?" she stammered out.

"I am Vegeta-sama to you." Said the man. "Baka onna." He sneered.

"I am not a baka onna, sir!" said Ami. 

"You are in my book." Said Vegeta. "And a pathetic human to boot."

"I am not a pathetic human!" said Ami. She was really mad now, already being irrated at Chi-Chi and now this jerk coming and insulting her.

"Oh, yes you are a WEAK baka onna." Said Vegeta.

"I AM NOT!" shouted Ami. She stoop up. "I am going to shove those words down your throat."

"How will a pathetic human do that?" asked Vegeta. 

"With this!" she pulled out her henshin stick "MERCURY PLANET POWER!" (this is the one of the Silver Millennium in my fic). Her body became a fuku from ice. "I am Sailor Mercury, princess of Mercury-sei, in the name of wisdom and ice I will punish you!" (*sweatdrops from author*)

Vegeta sneered at this and threw a small ki blast at her.

"ICE CAPS…..BLAST!!!" shouted Ami. The attack flew through his attack and he jumped out of the way to avoid her attack, but it got some of cloths. They were disintegrated. (He is wearing his armor). He had a shocked look on his face before an angry one. He rushed at Ami and started throwing punches at her. She parried and blocked the best that she could and attempted to throw some back at Ami. _'He was good, really good.'_ I need to be very careful if I don't want to get hurt.

Ami silently thanked Makoto and Haruka for attempting to teach them all how to fight. Usa and Minako couldn't get the hang of hand to hand combat but it was easy for her and Rei. '_He is fast._' She marveled. He landed a punch into her ribs. They cracked loudly and Ami feel to the ground. 

"As I said Weak baka onna." Sneered Vegeta as he turned to leave. 

"ICE STORM SMASH!" shouted Ami. Vegeta was hit by the attack before he could realize it. He was frozen in ice. Ami had a smug look on her face. Laughing burst into the area. Ami looked around for the source of the laughter. She saw Goku and Trunks laughing in a tree. The came down to where Ami was and Vegeta was frozen. 

"That is the first time I have ever seen a Vegeta-iscle." Said Goku laughing harder. 

"We should get Dad out." Said Trunks. He couldn't stop laughing. Just looking at his father's surprised expression made him laugh harder.

"Nahhhh, he will be okay." Said Goku. His laughing stopped but his eyes still glittered with tears from laughing. "What are you doing out here, Ami-chan?"

"Um well um.." started Ami. She didn't want to go back.

"She snuck out." Said Gohan. Ami was surprised to see him. "Don't worry Ami-chan, I won't tell. Cause I snuck out too. I wanted to spar with Toosan and Trunks-kun." 

"Oh, you guys are sparring?" asked Ami.

"Hai," said Goku. "Well, if you want to spar, Gohan, come on."

"Okay, Toosan." Said Gohan. He went off with his dad. Ami started walking towards the waterfall.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Trunks. She stopped and turned towards him.

"I want to go swimming." Said Ami. 

"Don't think so, you are going back to the house." Said Trunks.

"Try and stop me!" said Ami. She turned and walked away. She ran into a wall of muscles. She started to fall down, but a pair of arms came around her. She glared at the owner of them. "Would you kindly let me GO!"

"No." said Trunks. He's blue eyes were filled with amusement. Ami, still Sailor Mercury, held up her hand. 

"ICE STORM…SMASH!' she shouted. 

"Keoken x 10!" he shouted and blocked her attack. She was frustrated. He had blocked her strongest attack and didn't even seem phased slightly. 

"EEERRRRR!!!" she let out. Trunks started to laugh at this. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" she shouted stomping her foot. 

"You know you are cute when you are angry?" 

"I am going to kick you butt!" she threw a punch at him and he blocked it. Soon they were sparring. Trunks wasn't really trying while Ami was given it all she had. He finally did a round kick to her lower knees. He caught her before she could hit the ground and pinned her down.

"I do believe I won." Said Trunks to her gasping figure. "That gives me a prize."

"What prize?" asked Ami.

"This one." He lowered his lips down to hers.

"BRAT!" echoed a voice. "Why do you think you are doing?" Trunks pulled away, cursing under his breath. "Are you kissing that baka onna?" Ami didn't realize it but he didn't call her a WEAK baka onna. Trunks helped her up and she brushed herself off. 

"Come on, Ami-chan, I am going to take you back to the Son's House." Said Trunks. He picked her up an levitated off the ground. Ami wrapped her arms around him tighter. He then flew off towards the Son house.

"HOLD IT, BRAT!" shouted Vegeta. "YOU COULD ATLEAST UNFREEZE ME!!!"

~~~~~~~

"Here you go, Ami-chan." Said Trunks. He sat her in the window. "I still haven't claimed my prize yet." Ami looked at him startled. "Until later." He said and took off. She detransformed just before Chi-Chi burst in.

"WAIT TRUNKS! WHAT PRIZE???" she said. "EERRRR, THAT STUPID BAKA!!!" 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME!" shouted Chi-Chi walking into the room. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"Gomen nansi, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. 

"It is okay, Ami-chan." Said Chi-Chi. "Buruma called and said she wants you to meet her father and invited us to dinner tonight."

  
"Hai, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami.

"Good, now take a nap." Said Chi-Chi. She went over and shut the windows before leaving. Ami lay down on the bed and sighed. She wanted to leave and go fly with Trunks again. He smelled so good and she couldn't stop thinking about his hair. That was the last though before she closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~

Later that night, the Son's and Ami arrived at Capsule Corporation. The building was larger than the Son house, but it was still smaller than the castles in the Silver Alliance.

"HELLO!" came the cheery voice of Buruma. She ushered them all in. "Dinner will be ready soon, Vegeta and Trunks are out in the Gravity Chamber." She shook her head. "That stupid baka, is going to kill himself just to become stronger than you, Goku."

  
"I know." Said Goku. "Come on, Gohan." He and Gohan went off towards the Gravity chamber. Buruma led Ami and Chi-Chi into the living room. (Okay, I don't remember Japanese name of it) They sat down on the couches. Another, older man sat on the couch, Buruma introduced him as her father.

"So tell me more about where you are from Ami-chan?" said Buruma. "I am tired asking you about how is your health." Ami laughed at Buruma. The older woman was childish and mature at the same time.

"Okay," said Ami. "My father was one of the kings of the Silver Alliance. We lived on the planet closes to the sun. It isn't too hot or too cold, thanks to a special atmospheric control. I lived in a castle there. My balcony of my room looked over a large lake."

"The castle was beautiful and there were parties only once a week. Everyone looked for was happy, until the threat of Queen Beryl came. We were sent to the ruler over the entire Silver Alliance home on the Moon of Earth. I had an even larger room and became friends with the rest of the Princesses of the Silver Alliance. They were: Minako of Venus-sei, Rei of Mars-sei, Hotaru of Saturn-sei, Michiru of Neptune-sei, Haruka of Uranus-sei, Setsuna of Pluto-sei, Serenity of the Moon, and Endymion of Earth-sei."

"Serenity and Endymion were betrothed and deeply in love, I remember when they were first engaged. Fireworks covered the sky above. It was very nice."

"Just very nice?" asked Buruma. "It sounds romantic to me." 

"Gomen nansi, Buru-san." Said Ami. 

"Dinner's Ready!" said Buruma's mom. She went to get the rest of the guys. About five minutes later they sat down to eat. Ami watched amazed at how much Goku could eat. She sat there watching him the whole time and only ate a little bit. 

"You need to eat more." Said Chi-Chi disapprovingly.

"Gomen nansi, Chi-Chi-san, I am not hungry." Said Ami. 

"Oh? Are you sick?" asked Chi-Chi. She reached her hand up to Ami's forehead. "You aren't hot. Stick out your tongue." 

"I don't think I need to, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. "I am not sick."

"Ami-chan, I said stick out your tongue." Ami stuck her tongue out and Chi-Chi looked at it. "I guess you aren't sick." Ami was beet-red.

Trunks watched the scene in amusement. He saw the blush spread over Ami's cheeks. Just looking at her made him think about things he shouldn't. 

"Well, I just you just ate a lot today." Said Chi-Chi.

"Hai, I guess so Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami-chan. Goku had finished everything on the table and burped loudly. Chi-Chi slapped the back of his head. It landed in the messy plate. He looked up and his face was covered with sauce. Buruma and Gohan started laughing when Goku licked his face.

Chi-Chi shook her head and blushed in embarrassment of how her husband was acting.

They spent the rest of the night telling stories and laughing until Gohan fell asleep. They said there good byes and left. 

SPECIAL DEDICATION TO Au-chan and Chibi-chan and Chibi Tenshi!


	6. Trust the Night part 6

Here comes more

Here comes more!!!!!

Trust the Night part 6

Ami woke up really late the next morning. Chi-Chi didn't want to wake her up since she felt that Ami was still injured. Ami felt the sun warm her face and she woke up. She put on a robe and walked down stairs. The smells of baking bread reached her nose. 

"Buenos Dias, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. 

"Try Buenas Tardes, Chi-Chi-san." Said Chi-Chi. "It is 1:00 in the afternoon."

"WHAT?" shouted Ami. She was shocked. 

"Yes, now go upstairs and get dressed." Said Chi-Chi. Ami nodded and ran back upstairs. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She ran back downstairs. Chi-Chi smiled at the teenager. She really liked Ami-chan. 

"Here is some bread and apple butter." Said Chi-chi. (Note: YUM, I am going to DBZ dimension and get some!!!!) Ami ate it up while Chi-Chi talked. "Trunks came by this morning. He wanted to know if you would like to go on a picnic. (Note: I WANNA COME!) I told him I didn't know and would ask you and call him back."

"I really want to go, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. "Please let me."

"I really don't want you going unless Buruma is going to be there." Said Chi-Chi. 

"I will call and ask Trunks." Said Ami. She ran to make the call before Chi-Chi could say anything. Then she realized she didn't know the number.

"It is right beside the phone, dear." Said Chi-Chi. 

"Doomo Arigatoo!" said Ami. She picked up the phone and saw a bunch of numbers 0-9 she guessed it was a code and typed it. The phone started to ring and she heard the familiar sound of Trunks voice.

"Moshi Moshi.' Said Trunks. 

"Hello? Is this Trunks?" asked Ami.

"Hai." Said Trunks. "Hi Ami. Are you coming on the picnic with me?"

"Chi-Chi-san said I could come if Buruma-san was coming too." Said Ami.

"Oh." Said Trunks. "She is coming too." 

"Okay, then what time do you want me to be there?"

"Um can you be ready in a few minutes?" asked Trunks. "I will pick you up."

"Okay, ja ne!" said Ami and she put the phone back down. 

"Is Buruma going to be there, Ami-chan?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Hai, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. "I am going to get ready." She went upstairs and came down a little bit later. She saw Trunks coming.

"Trunks-chan is here." Said Ami. "Ja ne, Chi-chi-san." She ran out the door.

"Trunks-chan?" screeched Chi-Chi. She ran after Ami. 

"I will see you later, Chi-Chi-san." Shouted Ami as Trunks carried her off.

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted Chi-Chi at the top of her lungs. Trunks winced at the shrill yells from Chi-Chi. Sometimes he wondered how Goku could put up with it, it hurt his ears and he was only half saiyajin.

"Whew!" said Ami. "I am glad that we got out of there when we did." 

"Yeah, Chi-chi is a force to be reckoned with if Goku isn't around." Said Trunks. "She is one of the strongest women on the Earth."

"Oh?" asked Ami, a little bit nervous.

"Hai, she will probably be fit to be tied when Goku gets home." Trunks said and chuckled. Ami laughed. It reminded Trunks of soft bells, a pleasing sound. He flew higher into the clouds. Ami wrapped her arms tighter around Trunks neck. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie," said Ami. Trunks went a little faster before he felt her fingertips dig deeper into the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to me." Said Trunks softly. "What is scaring you."

"I am afraid of you letting me go." Said Ami, tears were in her eyes. "It is so far up." Trunks chuckled and held her tighter.

He flew slower and closer to the ground. "Is this better?"

"Hai." Said Ami, but she was stick holding his neck for all she was worth.

"Don't be scared, Ami-chan." Said Trunks. "I will never let you go, never." 

Ami looked up at his face. It was really muscular and a deep tan. His blue eyes were kind and honest and with his soft lavender hair, he had to be the most devastatingly handsome man she had ever seen. He looked down at her and smiled. Suddenly becoming shy, she turned her face from him. This prevented him from seeing the blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"We aren't fair from the place Kaasan told us to meet her." He said suddenly. Ami looked up into his eyes. Oh not even the sky could compare with those blue eyes. His eyes were a light blue color, sort of like ice, but warm and friendly. 

Trunks looked at her when she did answer. He took in the fragile beauty of her. She had pale, creamy skin that was like cherry blossoms when she blushed. Her eyes were a deeper blue than the lagoon. Her bluish-black hair shined softly in the sun. She had to be the most beautiful creature to grace the face of the Earth. Her beauty wasn't just the kind that was outer, but she was beautiful inside, so kind and sweel. She was an angel, a tenshi, in disguise. 

"I am sorry, Trunks-kun." Said Ami. She carefully omitted –chan, not wanting him to think she was rude. "I didn't hear your question. Trunks was disappointed by what she said. She considered him just as a friend and not as anything more than that. He sighed inwardly at this.

"I said 'We aren't far from the place Kaasan told us to meet her.'" Said Trunks.

"Oh." Said Ami. She had hoped it would be something more along the lines of. 'I love you, Ami-chan, now and forever. She tried to send her thoughts to him, know he would never realize it. She had once believed that love at first site was a fairy tale, but now that she had experienced it, she knew it was true. It was something that was precious to her, but what about him? Could she survive without his love? 

'_Shitmatta, Ami-chan, you are becoming a Serenity-hime! You shouldn't act like this, you have a responsibility to Mercury-sei. Will you throw away your responsibilities because of this?'_ She nearly wept at the thought. She didn't know why, but the thought was right. She had responsibilities to everyone of Mercury-sei and would live up to them even if it meant her unhappiness.

Trunks noticed the grim expression on Ami's face. _'What are you thinking about, Tenshi?' _he thought. _'Or who are you thinking about? Who is causing your face to go so grim? Is it me? Oh, Tenshi, please don't let it be me.'_ He didn't understand these feelings he felt, they were unfamiliar and scared him. He quickly turned his attention to finding the picnic site. He saw the familiar figure of his mother.

"There it is!" he said to Ami. He landed softly down near Buruma. Ami slide down his body and he felt as if he would die for the sensations coursing through his body. 

"You guys are late!" said Buruma. "I was afraid something happened and was going to call Goku."

"Gom…." Started Ami.

"Don't apologize." Said Buruma. "No reason for you to apologize. The food is getting cold so go ahead and eat." Ami, Trunks, and Buruma sat down. Ami took some bread and covered it with butter. She nibbled slowly at it, staring at the scenery around them. It was a beautiful place, with trees, lakes, and mountains. Her mind was so far off she didn't realize two people was watching her.

Trunks watched her slowly nibble the bread and butter and look around. She looked so far away, but happy at the same time. He took a bit from one of the sandwiches that his mother had made. He couldn't even taste it. '_What spells do you weave around me, Tenshi?'_ he thought. He was watching Ami so closely he didn't notice his mother watching them.

'_They truly love each other.'_ Thought Buruma. _'Or at least something is going on. Usually Trunks would have asked me why I am staring at him, but he doesn't even notice that. He is just watching Ami. They belong together and I am going to make sure they are together.'_


	7. Trust the Night part 7

'Hope…what else you got

'Hope…what else you got?' 

I am adding little sayings at the top, sort of for inspirations to everyone or maybe to help your life out.

Ami had finished her part of the meal a while back. She got tired and fell a sleep. Buruma seeing and opportunity to leave them alone did something really evil. Buruma jumped up and pulled out her beeper and looked at it. 

"On, it is dad!" she exclaimed acting worried. "I better go, Trunks, can you keep an eye on Ami for me, until she wakes up? And then go ahead and take her home."

Trunks nodded at his Kaasan before she jumped in her flying machine and flew off. He looked down at Ami. He watched her chest fall from a breath. Her bluish-black hair was like a wreath around her face. '_Kami, she is beautiful'_ thought Trunks. '_Tenshi, what I would give for you to be mine.'_ Ami stirred in her sleep, a grim covered her face. '_What are you dreaming about that is making you grim?'_ he thought. 

Because Ami was dreaming about swimming with him in a freshwater lagoon, his arms wrapping around her waste, pulling her closer to him and his icy, blue eyes. Suddenly she was pulled from him. She watched him taken away by a shadowy figure. She screamed his name out in despair. Something started to shake her and she was pulled from the dreamscape. She looked up and saw Trunks. 

"Trunks-chan…" she cried and wrapped her arms around his next.. Trunks was startled by this. Did he hear her right, did she call him Trunks-chan? _'No, she must view you as an oniisan, not as anything more. _He looked down at her teary eyes. He couldn't resist the urge to comfort her. He held her close to him and talked to her.

"Don't be upset, Ami-chan, it is okay." He kissed her hair. The sweet fragrance of it enter his nostrils, he closed his eyes and inhaled again.

"Oh, Trunks-chan, it was the worst dream I ever had!" cried Ami-chan. 

"Tell me about it." said Trunks. "But here, have some bread before you do." Ami took some of the bread and chewed it. She swallowed it quickly before telling him about the dream.

"We were swimming in a freshwater lagoon and suddenly something took you away!!!" said Ami. Tears once more coming to her eyes. She buried her face in her hands. Trunks moved her hands away. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Ami-chan, nothing can take me away from you." He said. He bent his head towards hers. "Ami-chan" he whispered before their lips met in a glorious union. Ami gasped and his tongue enter her mouth. Tongue met tongue in a dance of love. Trunks pulled away and looked down at Ami, she was gasping for breath. 

He looked down at Ami and couldn't resist it. He kissed her again. The kiss, if possible, was even more passionate than the first one. Slowly they started to float into the sky. Trunks' energy caused a whirlwind to surround them and prevent anyone from seeing them. Wind blew their hair around. Ami fingertips dug into Trunks muscular arms. He held her closer to him. He realized the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was in his arms. He couldn't bare to let her go. He made a vow to himself then and there. He would never let Ami go without a fight. She was his other half and to live without her was death to him.

~Meanwhile~

"But she is so happy there, Setsuna!" said Serenity-sama, she pleaded with the Keeper of Time. "Let her be."

"I am sorry, your majesty, but if she was allowed to stay there it would affect the time lines of the future." Said Setsuna. "We must bring Ami-chan back." 

Serenity-sama sighed, she liked Ami-chan a lot and missed her, but Ami-chan was so happy now and it wasn't fair to take her away. 

~Flashback~

"Is it just me, or is Ami-chan unhappy?" asked Serenity.

"Iie, Serenity-sama," Said Setsuna, "Ami-chan has been unhappy since she left Mercury-sei."

"I hate to see her so unhappy." Said Serenity. "She is like a daughter to me."

"Well…" started Setsuna, "we can send her to another place, where she will be happier, but if it effects the Time Line, we will have to bring her back. With Permission, you majesty." 

Serenity-sama turned from Setsuna and looked out the window, across the courtyard, she saw Ami looking out, so forlorn. The girl deserved happiness. "I give consent." She said. She watched Ami taken away.

~End Of Flashback~

"How much longer can she stay?" Serenity asked.

"I am not sure, but I know it isn't long." Said Setsuna. Serenity sighed and looked at Earth. It was soothing to look at. 

"Setsuna, I am afraid to take her away from her happiness." Said Serenity. "Is there another way?"

"Iie, your majesty." Said Setsuna. "There is no other way that won't effect the future drastically."

"Then, please, Setsuna, please find a way to allow her to stay there as long as possible."

"Hai, Serenity-sama, I will try to find a way."

Okay, I was asked about my Spanish and Japanese deal. I like speaking Spanish and some parts need some Spanish in it. *grins* Well at least in my opinion.


	8. Trust the Night part 8

Setsuna looked at all the files on her computers, it showed the past, present, and future

Setsuna looked at all the files on her computers, it showed the past, present, and future. This helped her out in her work so she could protect the Gates.

"I don't know what to do, Ami-chan, If I do take you away, you will be unhappy but if I don't the future is in danger." She looked up suddenly at something and pieced it together. "This, this can work." She pressed the intercom. "Serenity-sama?"

"Hai, I am here." Said a voice Setsuna recognized as Serenity's. 

"It is Setsuna, I have found out that Ami-chan can stay until the end of today in that world." said Setsuna. She typed some more on the computer. "To save the timelines, she must be brought back then." Setsuna heard a sigh on the other line. 

"Doomo Arigatoo, Setsuna." Said Serenity. She switched off the intercom and cursed softly for the first time ever. She stood up from her marble desk and went to the window and looked at Earth. She had found out about Queen Beryl from many reports and possibly some of her plans to destroy the Silver Millennium. She heard some laughter and looked down, her daughter was placing a crown of flowers on Prince Endymion's dark head. She watched Earth-sei's prince pull her daughter closer to him for a passionate kiss. She sometimes envied the romance those two shared. She was betrothed to a prince who only wanted her to have children and stay out of politics. After his death, she proved to all women were the one's who should be in politics and not just men by creating the Silver Alliance.

~Meanwhile~

Trunks release Ami from their kiss. Breathlessly Ami looked up at him. Trunks had a smoldering look in his eyes. 

"Ami-chan…" he murmured and showered kisses on her face. 

'_Oh, Trunks-chan, I love you so much_.' She wanted to him these words so much, but stopped herself. She was still afraid to let her true feelings for him show to that extent. She heard a buzzing sound and thought it was Trunks. Trunks jerked suddenly away and looked to see a large flying object heading at them. He dove to the ground with Ami to avoid it. The machine turned back and landed near them. The door opened and an angry Chi-Chi jumped out.

"ALLRIGHT YOU YOU HUSTLER!!!" screamed Chi-Chi. "MOVE AWAY FROM AMI-CHAN!!!" Trunks got a nervous look on his face. Ami giggled at them and watched Trunks walk towards Chi-Chi. "AMI-CHAN, GET INTO THE FLYER! " Once Ami got in all hell broke loose. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN DEFILE AMI-CHAN!?!?!?!?! YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE A HUSSY OUT OF HER DO YOU HEAR ME????? NOW STAY AWAY!" she turned away and jumped into the flyer. 

She fastened her seat belt and sped off. Ami had tears in her eyes since she was trying to so hard to not laugh. Chi-Chi mistook them for her being upset. "There there, don't cry, Trunks won't try to turn you into a hussy again." At this Ami gave up and just started laughing out loud. Chi-Chi was shocked at Ami and assumed she was so upset she was hysterical. Since she couldn't hit her, she didn't do anything. She just ignored her and flew home as fast as possible. The even past uneventfully. Goku ate most of the meal and Gohan told stories of what happened that day. The scene was one of a close-knit family. 

"Gohan, it is time to study." Said Chi-Chi. Gohan face showed some disappointment but he went upstairs to his room. Ami left a little later. Goku smiled at Chi-Chi and squeezed her hand. 

"Go on Chi-Chi-chan." Said Goku. "I will tuck Gohan in." She kissed on the lips and went upstairs. 

KNOCK KNOCK! echoed through Ami's small room. She finished putting on her nightgown and answered it. 

"I came to tuck you in." said Chi-Chi. Ami gave her a big smile.

"Okay, I just need to finish brushing my hair." She sat down in a chair and raised the brush to her hair.

"Here let me do it." said Chi-Chi. She began to brush Ami's hair. "There you go." She said when she was done.

Chi-Chi tucked Ami in. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge or the need to show Ami-chan how much of a daughter she was to her.

"Buenas Noches, Chi-Chi-san." Said Ami. Chi-Chi smiled down at Ami. She sat on the bed and smoothed a piece of Ami's hair off her face. She bent down and kissed Ami's forehead in a maternal sense. This almost brought tears to Ami's eyes. She remembered her father and Mercury-sei. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Chi-Chi's neck and wept. 

This startled Chi-Chi, she hadn't expected this from Ami, but maternal instincts took over and she began to comfort the girl. "There there." She whispered against Ami's hair. The girl cried harder.

"Just tell Chi-Chi, was is wrong?"

"I am scared." Said Ami-chan. "I don't want to leave this place, but I miss my father so much." She cried harder on Chi-Chi's dress. "I…I…miss otoosan…so much…I…I…I want to go home…I like…it….h…h…h…here…!" she began to hiccup. Chi-Chi held Ami tighter. She hadn't really considered the possibilities that Ami had a home and a family. She thought Ami was an orphan, but the realization knocked the wind out of her. She held Ami tighter, she didn't want to let go. She felt something wet trail down her cheek, she reached her hand up to find it was a tear. She then too wept with Ami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks looked out the window. He smiled down at himself, well sort of, it was him as a baby. Baby Trunks was a sleep with a peaceful look on his face. It was odd, here he was holding his past self. He slowly walked across the room and placed Baby Trunks down in his crib, careful not to wake him. The baby stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"You are wonderful with children." Said Bulma. Trunks turned towards his okaasan. 

"Doomo arigatoo, Kaasan." Said Trunks. Bulma smiled at him and walked over to the crib. 

  
"He is so peaceful." She said. She bent over the crib and traced her fingers across his chin. Baby Trunks smiled a little. She stopped and looked at him. "Trunks-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Said Trunks. He walked back to the window and opened it. The night sky greeted him in a warm embrace. Wind ruffled his hair slightly. Bulma walked over and looked out. 

"Do you have feelings for Ami-chan?" she asked suddenly. Shock covered Trunks features, he used his Saiya-jin abilities and blocked it, but not before Bulma saw it.

"Sure I do." Said Trunks. "She is like a little sister to…."

"Don't give me that line." Snapped Bulma. She jerked back to make sure she didn't wake Trunks. He didn't make a sound so she looked back at her son in front of her. "I maybe older than you, but I have seen the way you look at her. You look at her as Vegeta looks at me when he thinks I am not looking." 

Trunks stood in shock at his mother words. He swallowed and then looked at his mother. "How do I look at her?"

"Like she was a dessert and you want to devour her whole." Said Bulma. A smile ran across her lips. "You love her."

Trunks gasped and blushed. His kaasan never failed to surprise or shock him in some way. The sound of Bulma chuckling reached his ears.

"Don't be ashamed of love." She said, touching his arm. "Love is a wonderful thing shared between two people, you should tell Ami-chan how you feel about her. She deserves to know." Trunks nodded at his kaasan.

'Tomorrow morning I am going to go and tell her I love her.' He thought. "Good Night, Kaasan." He said and kissed his mother on the cheek before running to his room. Bulma watched him leave with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the crib and looked down at her sleeping infant. 

"Guess what, Baby Trunks," she whispered. "Your mirai self is in love and is going to be happy."

"Playing matchmaker, onna?" she jerked around when she heard his voice. Vegeta gave her a look that threatened to devour her. 

"Vegeta no baka." She snapped. "WHY are you ALWAYS sneaking up on ME!!??!!??!!" A loud cry sounded out in the room. Bulma cursed softly and picked up her crying child. "There there" she soothed. She winced when another loud wail escaped him. 

Vegeta winced at the wails coming for the child, his child. He walked over and slowly pulled the baby away from his mate. Trunks stopped crying and stared curiously at his father's face. Vegeta smirked and lifted his son into the air. Trunks giggled with joy as his father tossed him up and down.

Bulma observed the scene between father and son with a maternal pride. Oh Kami, she loved him. She saw the fatherly affection in his eyes that barely ever shined out when people were looking. She watched Trunks yawn and Vegeta stopped tossing him in the air. He held his son and rocked his slowly. About a minute later, Baby Trunks was back to sleep. Vegeta placed him in the crib and looked at Bulma. Desire burned in his eyes. She blushed and followed him out the door and to their room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is time." Said Setsuna. She opened the Doors of Chronos and entered into the dimension Ami was at. She looked at the bed where Ami slept and bowed her head, saying a prayer for forgiveness before bringing the end down on the back of Ami's head. She knew the exact location would make her forget anything that happened in the last few weeks. She placed a note on Ami's bed and picked her up, carrying her through the Doors of Chronos and back home.


	9. Trust the Night part 9

Sadness

Sadness

__

Feel my sadness, Tenshi, come back to me, my pain is great. Tenshi, I can't live without you. 

Trunks almost stopped there, the message said it all. It had been two years since his Tenshi had left his life. Two long, sad years. She had just vanished one morning, no where to be found. He would never forget when Goku came frantically to the doors of CC holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. That piece of paper would change his life.

~Flash back~

Trunks looked down at the crumpled sheet of paper Goku gave him. He watched Goku still down on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

__

Dear Sirs and Madames;

I am the Guardian of Time and Space. My name is of little concern. I am sorry for taking Ami-chan away and I hope you can forgive me one day. You will probably never see her again, but things, at this time, are very uncertain in that case. I again ask that you one day forgive me. 

Sincerely Yours,

Pluto-hime, Guardian of Chronos

~End of Flashback~

Where have you gone my Tenshi? What cruel deity has taken you away?

He looked down at the piece of paper where he placed penstrokes. He couldn't read it because it was so blurry. Was it his writing? He heard something fall on the paper. He touched it and his fingers felt wetness. It wasn't raindrops it was something else.

__

Oh Tenshi, my tears are floods on this Earth, trying to soothe the bitter, dry earth.

He thought about their first kiss. He remembered her telling him it was her first kiss, the thought made shivers of joy travel the full length of his body. It was like being the first one to find or discover something special. She was special; her beauty came from within.

__

Just come home to me Tenshi, come back and be with me. 

He let the pen drop. He didn't address it, because his Tenshi would know it was he. He heard another tear hit the letter before folding it and placing it in an envelope. He drew a set of wings on the back and then a halo over them. He kissed the seal, know that she would touch it. He went to then window and tossed it with all his might. His strength sent it farther and deeper into the night. He trusted the night to take his letter to his Tenshi and bring her back to him. He looked into the night sky. Stars lit the area, making it peaceful and tranquil. He fell down on his knees and prayed for Ami to come back to him. His Tenshi, his love.

Bulma watched her son doing this. She still remembered the look on his face and pain in his cries of denial. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her memory was taken away, but she always felt a part of her was missing. When Beryl attacked she fought to safe Serenity-sama's kingdom and died. She forgot her memories again and was sent to Earth-sei where the Queen of the Moon deemed it safe for them to go. It had been several years there, she was now seventeen years old. They had defeated the evil Chaos and times were peaceful. The scouts knew that the crystallization of Earth-sei was at hand. They often went to bed at nights with visions of it happening.

"It is time, again." Said Setsuna. "I am going to get her now. The scouts will be safe and your daughter will be just fine."

"Hai, I know." Said Queen Serenity. She stood up from her throne. Her ghostly figure crossed the room. "I am so glad it finally arrived. Go and retrieve my daughter and Ami-chan."

Sailor Pluto nodded and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know, I really would rather go to the beach today." Said Usa. 

"Odango Atama, you always want to go to the beach now." Teased Rei. Usa pouted but smiled at her friend. A light flash and Usa covered her eyes. She looked around and all was still. "N…Nani?" she stumbled. 

"It is time for you to leave here, Serenity-hime." Said Sailor Pluto. "You also Ami-chan." Ami-chan looked up at her friend. 

"I am confused, what do you mean?" asked Ami-chan. 

"I will explain soon enough." She said. She opened to doors of Chronos and walked in. Ami and Usa followed them. "Wait here, Ami-chan." She said. She escorted Usa away. A few minutes later she came back. "I am going to give you something." She handed her an envelope. "Here read this." Ami opened it and looked down at the paper. Tears formed in her eyes at the heart-wrenching words. She looked up at Setsuna. A sad look passed over her eyes.

"Trunks-chan…" she murmured. Setsuna was shocked that Ami remembered so quickly. "It has been so long, he is probably an old man by now, or…. dead."

"No, Ami-chan, you don't understand the concepts of time and space." Said Setsuna. "It has been only three years there. He has sent a letter everyday since I took you away from there. He is about nineteen now. Do you wish to go back?"

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on in Trunks." Said Bulma. "It is late."

"I am okay, Kaasan." Said Trunks. 

"You can't wait forever." Said Bulma. Trunks ignored her and she shook her head in sadness and went back inside. 

"I am a fool." He said suddenly. "But I will never give up Ami-chan, I love you." He turned to walk inside.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" echoed through the air. Trunks instincts had him flying towards the voice before he realized he was off the ground. He caught the falling object. _'That smell, it can't be can it?'_ he thought.

"Trunks-chan?" asked that all to familiar voice. 

"AMI-chan!" he shouted and hugged her close to his body. She reached up and kissed his mouth in a passionate kiss that threatened to consume them. Ami pulled back for air. 

"Oh Trunks!" she said through gasps, "I have missed you so!" she looked up into his eyes. 

"I am not going to put off till tomorrow this time." He said. "I love you with all my heart and soul!" 

"I love you too, Trunks-chan!" she said and the couple were lost again in another passionate kiss.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
